


The Crowned King of Lizard Town

by DoubleMastectomy



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: Kobra Kid is usually the roughest of the Fab Four, with the most attitude and the words to match, but he's also the youngest and sometimes he needs a reminder that he's loved.
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733770
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	The Crowned King of Lizard Town

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 2 of the Zone Five Quarantine Fair prompt week by @killjoynest on tumblr! The prompt used here was "gangs", thanks for reading!

“Do you trust me?”

They ask the question through an audible smile, their voice cheeky.

Kobra looks up from the magazine he’d been reading in the diner booth, “Fuck, Pois, I do but when you say it like that…”

The bottom lids of Poison’s eyes squint up from their grin, their cheeks still rosy from being just outside. And then from their hands, clasped together, they produce a small desert lizard, gray, spiny, and furious to be caught between Poison’s biking gloves. It wiggles mercilessly as they set it in place on the crown of Kobra’s head where it freezes upright and alert, its minuscule claws tangled in his hair.

Kobra also freezes, processing this development. “Where the Hell did you get -”

“I now knight you…” Poison announces, eyelids lightly shut in an air of regality, “...the crowned king of lizard town!”

“Oh,” Without moving his head, Kobra gently reaches up and feels around for the lizard, finding it with the tips of his fingers and caging it in place to hold it still as he debates whether or not Poison would be alright with him just peeling it off now. He glances to Ghoul, who’d been sitting in the corner fiddling with his electronics, for help but he doesn't offer any. Instead Ghoul just laughs at Kobra’s predicament, snorting a bit as he returns to his tinkering.

Leaning against the table, Poison cocks their head at their brother’s lack of amusement. Must’ve caught him at a bad time. “Not a fan of lizard town?”

“What? No it’s just…” He lifts up the lizard and brings it down in front of himself where it suddenly twists around and breaks free through Kobra’s floundering fingers, dropping to the tile floor and running off into the kitchen too fast for anyone to bother chasing after it. “Shit! I didn’t mean to.”

His voice is too apologetic, soft like a child's, and Poison hates it. They brush Kobra’s cheek with the side of their palm, pulling his attention back to them, “Talk.”

Keeping eye contact, Kobra tilts his head a nudge in Ghoul’s direction, “Alone.”

“‘K. Ghoul? Check on Girlie.”

Their order is definitive, so without a word Ghoul sits their bundle of wires and circuit boards down against the window and runs off outside leaving the pair to themselves.

Poison taps on Kobra’s shoulder directing him to scoot over, and they sit down next to him with a sigh. Closing the magazine that had still been spread open on the table, they slide it off to the side and raising their eyebrows at Kobra, inquiring him to speak.

He breathes out, eyes trained downward apprehensively, “I want something more.”

“More? Than what?”

“Just something different I s'pose," He shrugs, "I miss mom.”

Poison surveys his face. It's sullen, and sorry, obviously he's serious. They hold their tongue about their own thoughts on the matter and instead silently bring him into a hug.

“I miss having a family”

“Kid…”

The chimes above the front door slowly clink against themselves as it’s pushed open a crack from Ghoul and Jet peeking in to make sure everything’s alright. Their chin resting on Kobra’s head, Poison nods, _yeah everything’s fine_. But to Poison’s dismay, Ghoul takes that as a sign that the situation's already been concluded and he swings open the door the rest of the way, letting both himself and the Girl back in with Jet soon to follow.

Spotting the brothers’ hug, the Girl runs over giggling and climbs up onto their laps to join in, taking Kobra by surprise. With one hand he pulls her close, and with the other he flashes Ghoul the finger. Ghoul returns the favor and Jet smiles, walking over and embracing the trio from the side, enveloping them.

Ghoul beams, “Hell yeah, group hug!” And nearly tackles them, clambering over the neighboring booth and landing chest first against Kobra’s back. He nuzzles into the pile and Kobra can’t help but chuckle, surrounded on all sides by his real family, warmhearted and faithful.


End file.
